


Insatiable Ones

by SandCat1519



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Chuck and Blair - Freeform, F/M, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519
Summary: Their bodies trembled with excitement, Blair's red nails spiked into Chuck's white skin.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 2





	Insatiable Ones

Groans, the creaking of the table, accelerated mixed breaths, and more groans.  
  
It was the only thing you could hear at the scene. His shirt was already on the floor. Her dress was already messed up, it was suspended so that she would leave her thighs uncovered and her breasts were already out of the dress. Chuck's hand stroked her crotch, teasing her, torturing her, exciting her.  
  
The nails painted red marked his shoulders, back, nape. His hot mouth kissed his shoulders, his lap. Her back arched every moment she felt each other's teeth closing in on her nipple, hinting at a more intimate touch to her sex. One of Blair's hands snuck down his shoulder, reaching his abdomen until it was over to reach the elastic of the black boxers Chuck wore and lowered it without blinking, soon taking his member in her hand causing him to pant.  
  
As Blair's hand stroked Chuck's cock, he grew more impatient to feel the inside of her. He pulled to the side the thin black fabric that covered Blair's sex, touching her intimately. A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips, exciting him, but still not stopping the caresses on her limb.

Their bodies sweated, the air in that little room was warm, Blair's chestnut locks was already sticking to his skin, just as Chuck's brown hair stuck to his forehead. His lips searched thirstily for the brunette's, pulling her against her with one arm while with his other hand freed her from her last piece. She, in turn, stopped masturbating him and wrapped Chuck's waist with her legs holding him by the shoulders, ready to welcome him inside her. Their bodies came together and a loud groan of pleasure escaped from their united mouths. Their movements were fast and crude, alternating with slow and torturous movements.  
  
How they missed these touches that were so intimate. The tastes mixing, the moans becoming grunts, the sweat of them both mixing. Her devilish smile was stuck on her face, like his body in hers.

Chuck's eyes sparkled in lust. He palmed his hands on her legs, squeezing her thighs. He liked her shapely legs as much as he liked the rogue smile on Blair's visage

Loud moans and groans escaped from their lips. Their bodies trembled with excitement, Blair's red nails spiked into Chuck's white skin. They reached the apex at the same instant, and as soon as this happened, they separated their bodies instantly.  
  
They looked at each other one last time, before covering the still ecstatic bodies of pleasure.  
  
The black dress again covered Blair's naked breasts. He, in turn, donned his trousers and his wine-colored shirt.

It was still possible to see the sweat marks from Blair's body on the polished surface of the piano.

As soon as she finished putting on her heels, she ran her hands through her hair, straightening them out. When she mentioned going as far away from Chuck and leaving that suite once and for all, he pulled her sharply to him by the arm. When he opened his mouth to contest, his words were dying in every millimeter advanced by him toward Blair's swollen lips.  
  
His licked his lips, making her dizzy. She held on to his shoulders, and then Chuck's hot mouth was suddenly on hers without giving her time to think. Starting a kiss thirsty for desire and passion.

Soon, Blair's thin fingers clung to Chuck's messy hair, pulling him to herself. He turned her body on the piano, touching it roughly. A groan escaped the brunette's red lips as she felt Bass's hands squeeze her against himself and the instrument, and this caused a malicious smile to appear on the other's lips. Both bodies had strong reactions with each pressure between their bodies or the slight skimming of their tongues.

And then, before the daring caresses began again, Blair broke the kiss. He looked at her like a thirsty animal.   
  
He received a slight kiss on his lips from her before they both left the room.


End file.
